PPV Studios Bologna
is a branch of PPV Studios providing dubbing and post-production services, located in , . It was created in 2005 after PPV's purchase of Videoromagna, owned and operated by Gioele Arcari. Gioele was general manager of PPV Studios Bologna until his 2008 death, when his son Maurizio Arcari took over. The general manager since 2013 of the studio has been Micheletto Aldrovandini. The studio occasionally does co-productions with PPV's other Italian branches, PPV Studios Rome and PPV Studios Milan. Talent Actors * Giuseppe Guariglia * Tonino Romagnoli * Donato Arizmendi * Nanni Gozzadini * Guarino Antonellis * Fausto Gioli * Corrado Zulli * Ermes Gaudenzi * Sandro Ramella * Manuel Fontolan * Calogero Orazi * Emilio Malvezzi * Benito La Russa * Nino Osvaldo Ravelli * Gian Acocella * Giampiero Scarselli * Piergiuseppe Santambrogio * Charles Edgar * Mirco Giaretta * Massimo Gozzi * Lazzaro Maggioni * Luchino Gaudio * Shkëlzen Pernaska * Arturo Hanato * Luigi Herin * Azeglio Rapisarda * Ruggiero Tomasini * Martino Ferri * Giustino Saitta * Pasqual La Paglia * Marcello Lojacono * Raimondo Toniolo * Biagio Carfagna * Elladio Monteforte * Stefano Hood * Giorgio Caccavale * Simone Böttger * Omero Ingrassia * Ugolino Turchetta * Milo Foschi * Veggio Zappacosta * Napoleone Trentini * Romeo Vollaro * Gianluigi Tato * Fabio Vignoli * Azeglio Trotta * Fiorino Campogalliani * Arturo Bertelli * Maurilio Bosatta * Micheletto De Lima * Santino Landolfi * Galasso Cicogna * Piergiorgio Marciano * Martino Pagliaro * Carlo Lenarduzzi * Ruggiero Garavoglia * Pierluigi Rolla * Maurizio Arcari * Ennio Arcari * Biagio Inglese * Maurizio Lo Giudice * Giampaolo Iommi * Hugo Magalotti * Romeo Lizaola * Tonino Caccianemici * Pasqual Molinaro * Gioacchino Boggia * Milo Schröger * Dario Monteforte * Ennio Caccini * Nicola Malori * Claudio Lenzi * Ferdinando Zampaglione * Gabriele Barresi * Ubaldo Benini * Ezio Alghisi * Carmelo De Michelis * Gian Mignogna * Sandro Biancucci * Gian Fortugno * Costanzo Tuzzolino * Fulvio Castiglia * Roberto Giamatti * Salvi Iorio * Carlo Lambruschini * Coluccio Bizzarri * Tazio Fulci * Azeglio Amurri * Michelangelo Lovato * Dino Maggiolini * Fiorenzo Interlenghi * Fredo Massimo * Micheletto Aldrovandini * Fiorenzo Margiotta * Mauro Manenti * Claudio Finocchiaro * Raffaellino Malori * Ippazio Esposito * Gianpietro Tagliafico * Alfredo Virzì * Costanzo Fazzi * Dionigi Fontanella * Osvaldo Marotti * Telemaco Martinello * Enrico Monteforte * Romolo Inzaghi * Wladimiro Lelli * Cipriano Francona * Alfio Galizia * Lazzaro Grassi * Gionata Marotti * Temistocle Ginóbili * Ottone Malipiero * Ugo Guardigli * Rocco Issel * Pier Gianni Actresses * Gelsomina Tegano * Chiara Trincavelli * Giovanna Valcareggi * Antonietta Vedovato * Xenia Ursino * Susanna Malatesta * Vanna Tacchinardi * Fabrizia Mainardi * Maria Sole Lione * Alessia Magri * Isabella Rigotto * Annunziata Mogavero * Gemma Zingaretti * Concetta Quattrocchi * Priscilla Righi * Gelsomina Lertora * Alina Rampi * Rossella Ligabue * Matilda Ingoglia * Silvia Lolli * Vanessa Iuliano * Pina Giacoppo * Antonietta Loffredo * Griselda Giaccardi * Sylvia Livraghi * Eugenia Gragnaniello * Tiziana Malatesta-Herin * Graziella Boccaccini * Lauretta Bentivegna * Yoko Furuhashi * Tatiana Ongaro * Letizia Angeli * Donatella Santagostino * Irma Sarto * Camilla Antonellis * Sophia Ursi * Margherita Zingaretti * Filippa Madonia * Meilei Jiang * Marcella Evangelista * Carolina Maraviglia * Eliana Minieri * Liliana Mondini * Flavia Occhipinti * Stefani Giaccardi * Etta Chiazzolino * Fiamma Iuliano * Evangelista Mingozzi * Tonina Bastianelli * Bettina Valenciano * Fernanda Errigo * Jolanda Silva * Lina Scarnecchia * Luigina Cagnotto * Zaira Yong * Loredana Trapanese * Aria Rosai * Bettina Scapuzzi * Clelia La Vecchia * Maura Zabarella * Luigina Pagliero * Iolanda Luttazzi * Flavia Scognamiglio * Lauretta Mottola * Bianca Maria Gozzi * Camilla Passalacqua * Stefani Incaviglia * Griselda Pasini * Donatella Jacobini * Vittoria Favalli * Elvira Farelli Category:Dubbing studios Category:Fictional dubbing studios Category:Italy Category:PPV Studios